Un Deseo Maldito
by ayumiku 24
Summary: HISTORIA COMPLETA. Inspirada en Bloody Mary, En Hogwarts ronda una leyenda muggle, todos creen que es un cuento, pero aun así nadie se atreve a averiguar si es verdad o no, a Draco Malfoy sus amigos lo retan a comprobarlo, pero algo sale mal y el se da cuenta de que nunca debió invocarla a ella. A Mary…
1. Chapter 1

_hola mis queridos lectores esta mañana se me ocurrió una idea y decidí plasmarla así que aquí esta_

_espero que les guste el fic es de suspenso y terror_

**CAPITULO 1: Que es lo que más deseas?**

"_**Mary era una muchacha de quince años gravemente enferma, que en ese tiempo no se podía curar. **_

_**El médico era su padre, que después de cuatro días en coma tomó la decisión de enterrarla en el patio de su casa.**_

La madre de Mary no se quería ir de la tumba. 

_**Su padre sabiendo que se iba a morir de frío le inyectó morfina. A Mary se le amarró en la muñeca un hilo que iba unido a una campana. El padre se fue a dormir y a la mañana siguiente fue a ver la campana, que encontró tirada. **_

_**En ese mismo momento abrió la tumba de su hija y vio que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y poco después se fijó en sus dedos donde no estaban sus uñas. Después de llorar por un buen rato se fijó en que las uñas estaban incrustadas en el ataúd con muestras de rasguños. **_

_**Ella e**__**chó una maldición **__**antes de**__** morir y ahora todos los que estén frente de un espejo y la llamen morirán. Pero antes de eso escucharás la campana que nadie escuchó cuando Mary murió**_

_**Para que ella aparezca, a media noche se deben encender tres velas frente a un espejo, dar tres vueltas y mientras lo hacen decir "Bloody Mary" tres veces.**_

_**Lo único que le espera a la persona que se refleje es la muerte, se dice que los ojos de los humanos que ven su imagen son arrancados y su rostro les es desfigurado."**_

Término de leer un pelirrojo, al bajar el libro observó con una sonrisa burlona a los chicos frente a el, la mayoría asustados.

-e... es real?- pregunto una niña de cabellos negros

-por supuesto -aseguro el chico

Pero su sonrisa se apagó al recibir un zape en la nuca de parte de una castaña.

-RON! -reclamó furiosa -no los asustes así

-Ah Hermione -se quejó mientras se sobaba -porque me pegas? además es real

-por supuesto que no, aquí en Hogwarts hay cientos de fantasmas y todos son buenos y no tratan de matar a nadie

-eso es porque ellos eran brujas y magos-explicó el -pero está chica era muggle, así que es real

-déjate de tonterías y vamos a terminar nuestra ronda -dijo aún molesta y se llevó al chico arrastrando del brazo

Cuando ambos salieron de la sala común, el resto de alumnos se fue a dormir aún asustados, un ojiverde tomo el libro con el que su amigo se había obsesionado últimamente, obviamente regaló de sus hermanos gemelos.

Era negro de pasta dura, pero no era muy grueso, en la portada decía:

_**"Leyendas Urbanas"**_

Rodó los ojos por las tonterías en las que su amigo creía y sin más regreso a su habitación con el libro en mano.

Al día siguiente así como los rumores, la leyenda de Bloody Mary se esparció rápidamente por toda la escuela, así que a la hora de la cena era el tema principal, los profesores sonreían por la imaginación de sus estudiantes.

"Mesa de Ravenclaw"

-y entonces cuando abrieron el ataúd la chica estaba muerta -dijo un castaño

-y sus uñas estaban clavadas en la madera -completo otro chico

-que miedo -dijo temerosa una niña rubia

"Mesa de Hufflepuff"

-pero sólo puede ser a media noche

-además que debes decir su nombre 3 veces -completo una chica de tercero

-en serio?- pregunto otro incrédulo

-eso dicen -respondió el primero encogiéndose de hombros

"Mesa de Gryffindor"

-vaya todos hablan de la leyenda -dijo Ron con los ojos brillantes mientras comía un pedazo de pastel

-gracias Ron -dijo Hermione irónicamente

-de nada, pero porque?

-porque en la noche muchos van a querer intentarlo y trataran de colarse

-oh, entonces no es bueno- dijo con el ceño fruncido

"Mesa de Slytherin"

-que tontos?- dijo un moreno

-solo un idiota se cree eso- dijo una chica

-no me extrañaría que el estúpido trió sea el que invento semejante estupidez- dijo un rubio

-sería divertido intentarlo- añadió uno

-no seas idiota Zabini

-qué? Tienes miedo Draco?- pregunto burlón

-claro que no- respondió y lo fulmino con la mirada

-entonces porque no lo intentas?- pregunto la chica con la ceja enarcada

-no perderé mi tiempo, además tengo que hacer la ronda

-oh vamos de cuando acá eso te interesa

-cállate Pansy

-miedoso

-bien lo hare- exclamo harto

-entonces será esta noche- dijo Theo

-bien- acepto Draco

**11:50 p.m.**

**Baños de hombres, tercer piso.**

**-**solo quedan 10 minutos hay que darnos prisa- dijo Blaize mientras todos entraban al baño

Colocaron dos velas en el suelo para alumbrar el baño y transfiguraron un espejo de uno de los lavabos en uno de cuerpo completo.

-toma Draco- dijo Pansy mientras le extendía una vela más pequeña y el chico la tomo

-nos veremos cuando acabes- dijo Theo

Cuando salieron dejando al chico solo, este se miro en el espejo y frunció el ceño por haber accedido a hacer semejante estupidez.

-bien terminemos con esto- dijo, dio un paso al frente y cerro los ojos- Bloody Mary- dijo y giro una vez- Bloody Mary- repitió y volvió a girar- Bloody Mary- giro una última vez y abrió los ojos de nuevo

Enfoco la mirada en el espejo esperando que sucediera algo, pero solo observo su reflejo que le devolvió una mirada exasperada.

-sabía que era una tontería- bufo y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí

Pero de pronto algo extraño sucedió, un aire helado cruzo la habitación apagando todas las velas, excepto la que el sostenía, escucho unos pasos lentos y torpes, un escalofrió lo recorrió, lentamente se dio la vuelta.

En el espejo ya no estaba su reflejo, se veía como alguien se acercaba, cuando estuvo visible una figura femenina apareció, de cabello largo y oscuro, su piel blanca casi trasparente, la chica se detuvo y alzo lentamente el rostro, su mirada roja y aterradora lo atravesó.

Su instinto le gritaba que corriera, pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo pudo quedarse ahí frente al espejo, con los ojos completamente abiertos, pensó en gritar pero su voz se ahogo en su garganta.

-porque me has invocado?- pregunto la chica a través del espejo con una voz de ultratumba

-..….-

-porque me has invocado humano?- repitió

-y.. yo n… no, no ERES REAL!- grito al fin- TU NO EXISTES!

-que es lo que quieres?- volvió a preguntar ignorando sus palabras

-q… que?

-aquellos que me invocan es porque quieren algo

-n.. no entiendo- susurro aterrado y cayó al suelo de sentón

-me has invocado sin saber nada- dijo con una risa escalofriante y perturbadora- puedo cumplirte un deseo a menos que quiera que te mate

-que?

- a cambio tendrás que pagarme con tu alma y tu vida- sentencio

-QUE?!- grito, pero no pudo más y salió corriendo

La vela que sostenía azoto en el frio azulejo y cuando esta se apago Mary desapareció.

_bien con esto finaliza el primer capitulo se que cambie la leyenda original pero asi será la trama,_

_esta historia no será muy larga a lo mucho serán solo 2 capítulos o tal ves 3_

_espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto _

_hasta la próxima bye bye_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo el cual espero les guste.

Quiero agradecer a: Guest y a L. Nott por comentar y me algo que les guste la historia

**CAPITULO 2: ACECHO**

Con la respiración entrecortada y la sensación de no estar sólo, atravesó corriendo un silencioso y oscuro Hogwarts.

-sangre pura -dijo cuando estuvo frente a la entrada de su sala común

Entró de un brinco y en los sillones junto a la chimenea observó a sus amigos que lo veían con una sonrisa burlona.

-que pasa Draco te asusta la oscuridad?- se burló Blaize

Pero el rubio no respondió, sus ojos mostraban horror y todos lo observaron confusos por ello.

-Draco que ocurre?- pregunto cautelosa Pansy

-q... que fue lo que hicieron?- pregunto mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Theo

-fue un hechizo, o que fue?- quiso saber el rubio desesperado

-de que rayos hablas?-pregunto exasperada Pansy

-a ella, COMO HICIERON QUE UNA MUJER APARECIERA EN EL ESPEJO!

-Draco nosotros no hicimos nada -dijo Blaize confundido

-tal vez lo imaginaste -sugirió Theo

-NO! ERA REAL, INCLUSO ME HABLO!

-vamos no digas tonterías, seguramente fue uno de los fantasmas del colegio que te jugo una broma- dijo la chica que se acercó a abrazar al rubio

-pero ella...

-tranquilo mejor vamos a dormir - dijo el moreno y junto con Theo se llevó al rubio al dormitorio

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

-Draco nosotros nos adelantamos -dijo uno de sus compañeros mientras salía de la habitación

-sí, iré en unos momentos- respondió mientras terminaba de vestirse

Cuando ambos chicos salieron el rubio se dirigió al baño a terminar de peinarse y lavarse los dientes, su mente permanecía distraída pero en el instante que enfoco la mirada en lo que debería ser su reflejo, la vio de nuevo, una sonrisa tétrica adornaba su fantasmal rostro.

Salto por instinto para alejarse y ella se acercó al espejo como sí considerara el salir de este.

-imposible -pensó el aterrado

-una vez que soy invocada no se puede escapar de mi -susurro ella con esa voz de ultratumba

-LARGATE! -grito alterado -DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-al parecer tus compañeros no te creyeron -se burló ella con una horrible mueca ignorando lo dicho por el

-c... como lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido

En respuesta señaló con su mirada rojiza el pecho del rubio, el mago se volteó y observó su cuerpo del lado superior izquierdo, observó un pequeño círculo negro rodeado de pequeños puntos rojos, abrió los ojos sorprendido era la primera vez que veía esa marca.

-estas marcado, esa es la prueba de un pacto conmigo

-y... yo jamás hice ninguno contigo- dijo nervioso

-entonces no debiste llamarme niño tonto, sólo lo diré una vez, aunque no me veas, aunque no me escuches, aunque evites tú reflejo jamás podrás deshacerte de mi, tú vida me pertenece y tú alma será mía, tienes 3 días para decidir lo que quieres- dijo y desapareció del espejo

Que hago?

Porque yo?

Tal vez madre pueda ayudarme, la directora quizás?

Salió del baño con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, tomo su varita de la mesa de noche y con un movimiento de está cubrió cada superficie capaz de mostrar un reflejo con sábanas negras, después realizó muchos hechizos, pero nada sirvió la marca no desapareció.

No se presentó a clases ese día, ni fue al comedor a comer, pasó todo el día en la biblioteca buscando una solución, incluso vio en la sección prohibida a la que pudo acceder gracias a que era prefecto, pero no pudo hallar nada que lo ayudara.

No tuvo opción y envió una lechuza urgente a su madre, le explicó todo lo que sucedía, y le rogo que lo ayudara. En respuesta recibió un howler donde la voz furiosa de Narcisa lo reprendió por jugarle bromas estúpidas y le prometió que estaría castigado cuando regresara.

Cuando el día estaba por terminar se encerró en su cama con doseles, ignorando las preguntas de sus compañeros, un odio surgió en su interior al reconocer que ellos eran los culpables de su desgracia, la noche pasó lenta y tortuosamente, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos esperando algo, su mano derecha aferraba su varita y en su mano izquierda sujetaba una daga de plata con rubís en el mango que había pertenecido a su tía Bellatrix.

Al día siguiente sus amigos intentaron llevarlo a la enfermería pero él se negó, nuevamente no se presentó a clases, permaneció encerrado en la habitación, el final del segundo día de los tres llegó, a la una de la madrugada se levantó para ir a las cocinas, pues su cuerpo le exigía comida, atravesó el castillo rápidamente, cuando llegó comió una tarta de melaza con jugo de calabaza, mientras regresaba a su habitación pasó cerca de un ventanal, y ahí la vio de nuevo, ella lo observaba fijamente, alzó uno de sus dedos esqueléticos mostrando que este no tenía uña.

-un día -sentenció Mary

No más! Grito su mente y corrió al dormitorio de la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

Al llegar tocó fervientemente la puerta, hasta que oyó unos pasos acercarse, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció una bruja con su cabello canoso suelto y una bata de dormir color crema.

-señor Malfoy, me puede explicar que hace aquí? son las 2 de la madrugada- reclamó

-directora Mcgonagall, tiene que ayudarme usted es la única que puede hacerlo- dijo con desesperación inquietando a la bruja frente a el

-qué ocurre?

-es ella, quiere matarme- exclamo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer

-matarlo? quién quiere matarlo?-pregunto sorprendida -sabe que venga conmigo -dijo y guio al chico hasta su despacho en la dirección

Subieron las escaleras de piedra y con un movimiento de mano de la directora las velas se encendieron ocasionando que los retratos de los antiguos directores despertaran y la fulminaran con la mirada.

-ahora explíqueme eso de que quieren matarlo -dijo atrayendo la atención de los retratos

-ella, yo hice lo que menciona esa estúpida leyenda, y ella apareció, dijo que me mataría y tomaría mi alma

-ella?

-bloody mary

-señor Malfoy eso es sólo un cuento muggle- dijo molesta

-yo también creí eso, pero mire- dijo mientras abría su camisa arrugada y le mostraba la marca- ella me lo puso

-porque se hizo un tatuaje?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

-NO ES UN TATUAJE!- grito- ella no me deja en paz, siempre la veo en lugar del que debería ser mi reflejo, me dio sólo 3 días, hoy es el segundo y mañana el último y entonces me matara

-pero que tonterías dice -reclamó pero una voz la interrumpió

-Minerva deja que el se expliqué además esa marca no es un tatuaje hay algo siniestro en ella- dijo el retrato del que había sido Albus Dumbledore

Algo renuente acepto y Draco comenzó a relatarle todo lo que pasó, la leyenda, el ritual y lo que ella le dijo.

Cuando el rubio término su historia un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar, siendo remplazado de inmediato por comentarios y opiniones de los retratos.

Severus Snape observó fijamente al que había sido su ahijado y sintió pena por el pues creyó que la guerra le había dejado terribles secuelas.

-señor Malfoy sólo es su imaginación -insistió la bruja pero el chico negó fervientemente- bien se lo mostrare- dijo resignada y con su varita hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo completo

Draco retrocedió aterrado cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con los rojos de ella, todos observaban atentos pero sólo veían el reflejo de Draco.

-te lo dije- susurro ella con su voz tétrica y una sonrisa escalofriante

-AHÍ ESTÁ!- grito el rubio mientras señalaba el espejo

Todos vieron con pena al chico temiendo que hubiera perdido la razón pero de pronto algo insólito ocurrió.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Mary -dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a todos

El muerto rostro de ella se giró hacia el retrato, una sensación de muerte y odio invadió la habitación, un ligero humo negro opaco el espejo revelando a todos a la chica.

El próximo capítulo es el final de este mini fic, espero sus comentario, sino pues no sabré si les gusta

Hasta la próxima bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo el ultimo capitulo el cual espero les guste, lamento mucho el haber tardado en actualizar.

Quiero agradecer a:

L. Nott, Guest, Vela White y a Tai

Por comentar esta historia la cual me alegro que les haya gustado, en fin los dejo con el capitulo.

**CAPITULO 3: DESEO FINAL**

Sus rojizos ojos escrutaron el lugar, una mujer mayor la observaba perpleja, ah y ese chico rubio aún temblaba al verla, pero al ver a quién pertenecía esa mirada azul, un profundo desprecio brotó de su ser.

-Dumbledore -escupió ella con la su voz helada y con odio puro

Draco se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no era el único que la veía, Mcgonagall estaba pálida, sintió sus piernas flaquear y aferro su varita.

Pero su voluntad desapareció cuando Mary la volteó a ver con su rostro ligeramente ladeado y una sonrisa enloquecida.

-buu -dijo ella con burla provocando que la sangre de Draco se helara y que Mcgonagall diera un respingo asustada

-pensé que tú alma ya había encontrado la paz -dijo Dumbledore con tristeza

-paz?-pregunto incrédula -me sellaste en ese estúpido espejo-dijo furiosa pero volvió a sonreír -sin embargo te equivocaste, sólo lograste que encontrará un mejor forma de obtener almas para alimentarme y ahora la de el -señaló a Draco- también será mía

-sabes que no puedo permitírtelo -respondió serio

-estas muerto no lo evitarás -dijo sonriente -nos vemos mañana Draco -dijo al rubio y desapareció

Un segundo después el espejo exploto en miles de pedazos producto de una maldición de Mcgonagall.

-señor Malfoy vaya a dormir no le pasará nada -dijo la bruja aún impresionada por lo ocurrido

-pero...

-AHORA! -ordenó y el chico dudoso obedeció

Cuando Draco salió, la pobre Mcgonagall se dejó caer en la silla cerca del escritorio, con una mano sobre su pecho.

Sintió temor como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando vio a Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts se sintió así, Dumbledore espero a que se tranquilizara y cuando la vio más tranquila procedió a explicarle.

-conocí a Mary hace aproximadamente 60 años, era un espíritu consumido por el odio y la venganza, ella no murió por una confusión médica, fue asesinada.

Tenía un hermano menor de 5 años el cual estaba muy grave, un día sus padres decidieron realizar un viaje para buscar un médico que fuera capaz de curarlo. Ella tuvo que quedarse para poder atender la panadería que su familia manejaba, una noche lluviosa alguien entró en su casa, la despertó bruscamente y abuso sexualmente de ella, al ver que ella se resistía la golpeó hasta dejarla casi muerta, al final atravesó su pecho con un picahielos, Mary murió instantáneamente.

Sus padres no regresaron y tampoco se supo de ellos, el cuerpo fue enterrado en una fosa común al no ser reclamado, la panadería cerro y el culpable desapareció.

La razón por la que no tiene uñas es porque sus manos era lo único con lo que pudo defenderse, al morir de una manera trágica su alma vago por el mundo tratando de encontrar a su asesino. Cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron ella acababa de asesinar a un mago ruso que había abusado de un par de hermanos, lo atormento, hasta hacerlo perder la razón, y orillarlo a suicidarse, ella hacia lo mismo con todos aquellos que abusaban de alguien.

Me di cuenta que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, volviéndose imparable, olvido el motivo por el que asesinaba y muchos más murieron aun siendo inocentes, lo único que pude hacer fue sellarla en el espejo de "Oesed", fue difícil requirió de una antigua magia.

Años después desapareció y creí que su alma había encontrado la paz pero al parecer era demasiado fuerte para el espejo y sólo le di la facilidad de asesinar más fácilmente.

Mcgonagall intentaba procesar todo lo que acababa de oír, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa pero aún comprendió que la situación era peor de lo que esperaba.

-hay forma de pararla?-pregunto

-debemos sellarla de nuevo

-como lo haremos?

-debes ir a mi antigua casa en el valle de Godric y traer un cofre antiguo que está en el sótano, pero debes ir sin que nadie se enteré

La bruja asintió y salió rumbo al valle de Godric.

* * *

Draco se escondió bajo las cobijas color esmeralda de su cama, esperando que la poción de sueño que Pansy le dio hiciera efecto, momentos después cayó dormido.

Se despertó al día siguiente a las 10 de la mañana, se levantó de la cama de un brinco salió corriendo rumbo a la dirección, al llegar no había nadie.

La una, las dos, las cinco, las siete de la noche y no había rastro de Mcgonagall, pensó en aislarse en una torre y le pareció una excelente idea hasta que recordó la marca en su pecho.

Los espejos, ventanas, vidrios y cualquier cosa capaz de mostrar un reflejo los había hecho pedazos.

A las 9:30 pm se colocó una capa de viaje, puso la daga plateada en su cinturón, tomo su escoba y aferro su varita, para que de ser necesario pudiera salir de ahí sin problemas.

A través de la puerta escucho las exigencias de Blaize y Theo, que le pedían que abriera la puerta, la cual había sellado evitando que cualquiera pudiera entrar.

O salir.

El reloj marco las 11 de la noche y no había señales de que la directora apareciera para ayudarlo.

-bombarda -dijo apuntando a la pared con su varita

En la pared apareció un hueco, monto en su escoba, dio una patada en el suelo y se elevó, pero al intentar salir una fuerza invisible lo lanzó hacia la pared contraria.

Se levantó confundido, entonces sintió la marca en su pecho arder con fuerza, escucho como chocaban entre sí varios cristales, alzó la mirada y se congelo.

Todos los pedazos que estaban dispersos en el suelo, se estaban juntando, formando un enorme espejo, este brillo un segundo y quedó como nuevo.

Al igual que esa noche un aire frío cruzó la habitación, los sonidos del exterior se apagaron y el sonido de pasos lentos y torpes provenientes del espejo lo sorprendió, eran las 11:20 aún faltaba para la media noche, entonces porque?

La silueta delgada, pálida y de largos cabellos negros de Mary apareció, sus escalofriantes ojos rojos lo aterraron y la siniestra sonrisa de su rostro lo paralizo.

-pareces sorprendido

-q... que haces a... aquí?- pregunto con dificultad

-porque preguntas sí ya lo sabes -dijo ladeando la cabeza

-p... pero aún n... no es media noche

-y porque pensaste que sólo puedo venir a esa hora?

-y... yo pero...

-que es lo que deseas?-pregunto interrumpiéndolo

La pregunta lo hizo reaccionar, había olvidado que aún no había pensado en su deseo, sabía que no podía pedirle que no lo matara, entonces que podría ser tan importante para pagar por ello con su vida y su alma?

A pesar de tener miedo se acercó al espejo y la miro fijamente.

-puedo pedir cualquier cosa?

-sí

-felicidad

-la tuya o la ajena?

-la de mi madre, quiero que ella viva feliz y que mi padre sea liberado de askaban- contesto firmemente

-de acuerdo

Dio un paso al frente, estiro su brazo y este increíblemente salió del espejo, apuntó su dedo índice a la marca de Draco y está brillo.

* * *

Dio un último vistazo a la habitación para verificar que todo estuviera listo.

En el centro había un antiguo y bello espejo de cuerpo completo, el cual era de oro blanco adornado con piedras preciosas y había sido fabricado por duendes.

Tomo una vela y la encendió, al igual que las dos que estaban en los costados del espejo.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

-Bloody Mary- dijo y giro una vez-Bloody Mary- repitió y volvió a girar-Bloody Mary- giro una última vez

Abrió los ojos y enfoco la mirada en su reflejo, esperando.

La habitación se enfrío, escucho pasos y después de unos segundos Mary apareció frente a ella.

Alzó su varita rápidamente y la apuntó al cristal.

-CONTINENTIAM!*- grito y varias cadenas doradas aparecieron dentro del reflejo e inmovilizaron a Mary

Forcejeo pero no logró liberarse, alzó la mirada para ver al que la había invocado y osaba detenerla, Minerva Mcgonagall la veía ferozmente y el retrato de Albus Dumbledore la veía serio, les dirigió una mirada capaz de helar la sangre, pero ellos ni se inmutaron.

-se acabó, no permitiré que sigas asesinando a cambio de deseos- dijo Mcgonagall

-no puedes detenerme humana -respondió

Entrecerró los ojos al ver lo que la bruja sostenía en sus manos, se sorprendió al ver un libro antiguo y grueso, era color amarillo.

Siseo furiosa al recordar que eso uso Dumbledore para sellarla la primera vez, era el Grimorio de Abramelin.

Una serie de antiguas palabras que Mcgonagall recitaba inundaron la habitación, alrededor del espejo apareció un círculo formado de runas, el cual emitió una voz violeta, las cadenas doradas quemaban su alma, mientras le arrebataban todas sus fuerzas, era su fin lo sabía, y no hizo intentó de evitarlo.

La voz de Mcgonagall se detuvo, el conjuro estaba hecho pero esta vez no la habían sellado, la habían condenado al inframundo, soltó una risa histérica y los miro a ambos con burla.

-excelente trabajo, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde. El alma de ese chico es de las mejores que he obtenido, llena de temor, odio, venganza, envidia, desprecio y desesperación ni una sola pizca de amor o esperanza

-MIENTES!- grito la bruja horrorizada

-no lo hago, en fin hasta nunca -dijo con una sonrisa enloquecida

Las cadenas se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo quemándola aún más y haciéndola desaparecer, las runas aparecieron en el contorno del espejo y este después de unos segundos se rompió en pedazos.

Sin perder tiempo salió rápidamente de ahí, al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin observó mucho barullo, estudiantes de todos los años y casas estaban aglomerados en la entrada, apartó a todos y se dirigió a la habitación.

La puerta estaba abierta, en una esquina Pansy se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos mientras lloraba silenciosamente, Blaize y Theodore permanecían estáticos, observando una cama. Mcgonagall se acercó y sobre ella vio a un rubio con los ojos completamente abiertos, el cuerpo lleno de cortes, pero se dio cuenta que lo que lo mató fue una puñalada en el corazón.

Draco Malfoy estaba muerto.

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Una fuerte y fría lluvia azoto ese día, ambos permanecían con la vista fija en la tumba frente a ellos, ella se agacho y dejó un ramo de rosas blancas, se levantó y junto a su marido comenzó a caminar para irse de ahí.

Aún recordaba ese día, aquel en que recibió era terrible noticia, su hijo había muerto. La versión oficial decía que el se había suicidado pero ella sabía la verdad, Lucius había salido de askaban a los 2 días, no se explicaba porque pero eso no le importaba, el ligero apretón en su mano la hizo voltear a su derecha, la sonrisa que el le regalaba era para infundirle fuerza, dudosa la regreso.

Miro al cielo y observó la lluvia caer.

-Draco -susurro y una lágrima traicionera cayó por su mejilla- está vez todo será diferente, verdad Lucius?- pregunto con esperanza mientras se detenían

-así es Narcisa lo haremos por el, se lo debemos- respondió

La miro fijamente, su mirada era de amor puro, levanto su mano y acaricio suavemente su vientre de 3 meses.

-Scorpius te prometo que serás muy feliz en nombre de tú hermano Draco -susurro el rubio

Narcisa sonrió con nostalgia y con su mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de el.

-es hora de irnos el medimago debe revisarte -dijo el y con un chasquido ambos desaparecieron

*Continentiam es latin significa contención

Espero que les haya gustado el final de este mini fic, espero sus comentarios.

Los invito a leer mis demás historias, gracias por su apoyo.

Hasta la próxima bye bye


End file.
